DCH Series Preview: The Realm Five
by The Daniel City Heroes
Summary: This is a preview for a series of fanfics from the Daniel City Heroes. Look for episodes in this series in different places all over


DCH Series Preview: The Realm Five

**The Realm Crystals are gems that hold massive amounts of power. Originally from one dimension, a great cataclysm sent them all across the dimensional plain. Now, these gems of great power are beginning to fall into the wrong hands. And who is going to stop them?**

Maddie: "OH NO!"

Everyone looks at her.

Maddie: "I thought I broke a nail. You were saying?"

**Well, these guys are a good place to start.**

Maddie: "Some guy with something that looked like a hang glider took this funny looking jewel from a jewelry store."

Wendy: "I think that was a Realm Crystal."

Jean-Paul: "It's one of these jewels that are said to have magical powers."

Issac: "You actually believe in stuff like that?"

A pulse of energy blows Issac to the other side of the room.

Antonio: "Well, that looked convincing."

**These five kids will travel across dimensions…**

Antonio: "That transporter thing actually worked."

Wendy: "Was there any doubt in your mind?"

Jean-Paul: "I'm gonna be sick."

Maddie: "Not on my new dress you're not!"

**Make new friends…**

Antonio: "You see how those guys moved? That was sweet!"

Issac: "I can do that."

**And have fantastic adventures…**

Jean-Paul: "On a scale of 1 to 10, what we're about to do ranks a 9.9 on the craz-o-meter. There could be a bunch of monsters, robots, or other crazy stuff out to get us."

Issac: "In other words, same old, same old."

**As they get these objects of great power out of the wrong hands.**

Wendy: "If we don't get those crystals out of the hands of the bad guys, who knows what'll happen?!"

Jean-Paul: "They'll take over the world and all heck will break loose."

Wendy: "All right. That's a pretty good summary."

**Issac Tazmire**

Issac: "I'm outta here. So long."

Issac swings out of a window with a rope attatched to a wall.

Issac: "Yeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaw!" (hits wall) "Ooof!"

He then falls into a vat of disguisting looking water.

Issac: "Eeeeeew! That's nasty! EEEEEEEW! And the after taste!"

**Antonio Williams**

Antonio: "Just watch me work. Big boss Tone is in da house!"

Antonio walks through the door, only to be thrown out a minute later.

Antonio: "Ow! I'm okay, I'm cool.

**Maddie Columbus**

Maddie: "I'm sure I can just go in there and buy it."

Wendy: "Maddie, I'm not sure if our money works in this dimension."

She goes in the store and comes out a few minutes later with the item and several bags of other merchandise.

Maddie: "An ultra platinum express card is good anywhere. Now excuse me, expensive new clothing coming through."

**Jean-Paul Mickelo**

Jean-Paul: "This ought to get us out of here."

Issac: "Are you sure?"

Jean-Paul: "Absolutely sure."

Jean-Paul uses his gadget on the bars of the dungeon cell they are in but the gadget breaks and a piece bounces of the walls until it hits Issac's leg.

Issac: (in pain) "Aaah!"

Jean-Paul: "Okay, almost completley sure."

**Wendy Lauren**

Wendy: "This generator should provide us with enough power to operate the base."

Maddie: "What does this button do?"

Wendy: "No! That'll send us into…"

Maddie presses the button and the power shuts of in the generator room, the base, and the entire area they were in.

Wendy: "…blackout. You're an idiot, do you know that?"

**Soon, you can watch the adventures unfold. **

**The Realm Five**

Jean-Paul: "As long as there are no surprises, this should be easy."

Just then, a giant robot lands in front of them.

Jean-Paul: "It's never easy for us, is it?"

The robot then shines its spotlight on the five kids.

Antonio: No, I don't think so, man."

**Confirmed worlds to be visited by the Realm Five: Teen Titans, Naruto, One Piece, Pokemon, Code Lyoko, Darkstalkers, Sonic the Hedgehog, Digimon, Nadia: the Secret of Blue Water, InuYasha, Soul Hunter. (not nessecarily in this order)**

**Coming soon.**

* * *

**The Realm Five are original characters owned by The Daniel City Heroes**


End file.
